Alive with Pleasure
by QueenPetrovaWaldorfXoXo
Summary: He's the upper east side prince and she's the girl from Tree Hill who nobody knows but he want's to know her. Will they be the love story the deserve to be or will who they are rip them apart.
1. Let

**Let's Get Lost.**

He'd seen her around before the last time he saw her she was with brunette and they where laughing as they walked around the Columbia campus that was almost a year ago he wasn't that high school senior he was then he was now college freshman.

He didn't know why he was watching her but something about her seemed so familiar maybe it was because she was a blonde and tall or maybe it was because she didn't seem to be anything like Serena he wasn't sure but something about her made him want to get to know her.

He approached her casually she was sitting alone so if she told him to leave her alone he'd wouldn't have to deal her friends seeing it as got closer to her he saw that she was crying he didn't know what to do with this strange girl comfort her or just walk away pretending he didn't see her for some reason he couldn't do that this girl was calling him in so he decided to see if she was okay.

'Excuse me are you okay'

he asked gently as he handed her a tissue, she looked up her him and nodded

'No I just broke up with my boyfriend'

he gave her an apologetic look as he handed her a tissue

'I'm sorry to here that'

'Thanks but it was my fault'

'How do you work that one out'

She turned to look at this boy who had taken an interest in the break up of her relationship, she couldn't help notice that he was attractive, he had gentle blue eyes and she was a sucker for a pair of blue eyes that's why see couldn't resist the charm of either of the Scott boy's.

'He asked me to marry him last week and I said no but I didn't say no because I didn't love him but because I wasn't ready to become someone's wife I'm only 18. I've never been one of those girls who wanted to get married right away I've never thought of myself as the marrying type and now I guess I'll never know because I threw my one shot at true happiness away'.

Her voice broke at the end of her sentence as the tears rolled down her face, he didn't know why he did but he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder

'That guy was an idiot letting you go, I would have stuck around until you where ready to become my wife some guys don't know how lucky they are sometimes'

she looked at him and smiled

'Thank you, I don't even know your name'

he smiled back

'I'm Nate Archibald and you are?'

'I'm Peyton Sawyer'

'It's a pleasure meeting you Peyton'

'You too I wish I met you on a different day because now you'll remember as that girl the sad who was crying'

'No I'll remember you as the beautiful girl who was sad and then when you smiled I realized that your smile could light the earth'

she looked down embarrassed.

That was the first time Nate Archibald and Peyton Sawyer spoke.

They ran into each other a month later she is walking out of the building

'Hey'

She turns and smiles at the boy she's only meet once before but she never forgets a face as beautiful as his.

Nate runs towards her, his hair is windswept but she likes it, it suits him but then she thinks that maybe there isn't a hairstyle that doesn't suit this boy's face.

'Hey, how are you?'.

She asks him as he walks beside her trying to catch his breath.

'I'm good, I'm glad the weekend is finally here, what about you ?'.

'I'm cool, I'm on my way to meet my best friend at grand central station she just got back from a business trip in LA

'Business trip what does your friend do'

'She's a fashion designer she started her clothing line in our senior year of high school and now she's working with Victoria Secret on a new line'

'That's sounds cool it must be strange having a friend who already has there life figured out, my best friend owns his own club and hotel'

'Well some people just know what they want, while others just stumble through until they find there place'.

he nodded in agreement

'So what are you and your friend the fashion designer doing tonight?',

'Well my plan was to stay in and do nothing maybe order some take out and slouch around in my PJ's and knowing Brooke she'll find some party to go too why?'.

'Well my friend Chuck is having a party at his club Victrola, maybe instead of staying in your PJ's you and your friend would like to come and check it out'.

She shrugged

'Maybe I will come and check it out'.

'Well here let me give you the address just in case you do come'.

He wrote the address on a scrap of paper she hands him.

'Thanks'

She takes the paper from him and folds it and put's into her pocket of her plaid shirt before flipping her hair out of her face and putting it into a messy bun, this girl is nothing like the girl's he dated in the past and grew up with, she's isn't a Waldorf or a Van Der Woodsen, she's a sawyer and while that may mean nothing on the upper east side it mean's something to him and he can't figure out why,.

'Well I better go'

She say's smiling at him and turning to hail a taxi and one pulls up right in front of them and she turns to face him.

'Hopefully I'll see you and your friend tonight'

'Maybe you will'

She hugs him without really thinking about it before getting in the car he watches as the it blends into the New York traffic before heading towards his apartment building.

'A party, I say hell yes'

Brooke exclaims as she puts her suitcase in her room

'Well it should be good Nate's friend owns the club so it should be a good night'

Peyton called to her as she kicked of her shoes shook her hair free from the bun she had put it in as Brooke walked into her room and sat on the edge of Peyton's bed.

'So tell me about this Nate guy ?'.

She asked looking at Peyton with that classic Brooke Davis 'I need the juicy details' look.

'What's to say we met like a month ago he was comforting me about Lucas'

'Really so how come's you've never mentioned him before'.

Peyton shrugged

'Well I hardly know him but he seems like a really cool guy'.

'So does this Nate have a last name or is he too cool for that ?'.

'Ha Ha his last name is Archibald'.

'NO WAY'.

Peyton looked at Brooke in surprise

'What's wrong'.

'Nothing is wrong you have no idea who Nate is do you?'.

'A guy that goes to Columbia with me'.

'No he's a Archibald that's huge he's Epic and he's asking you to his friend's party that's amazing'.

'Okay well his last name means nothing to me, he's just a guy like I'm just a girl too him'.

Brooke smiled at Peyton as she stood up and walked over to her best friend

'You may see it that way but I think that it's possible that Nate could be the next great romance for Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer'

'Brooke I just got out of a pretty serious relationship I'm not ready to get back into one with a guy I barely know'

'But do you want to get know him'

'Maybe I don't Brooke I though I was going to be with Lucas forever but I was wrong and Nate he's different okay yeah he's got the blue eyes but he's not Lucas he doesn't know anything about me, I like that I have some mystery with him'.

'So maybe that's why you should get to know him, I loved you and Lucas together but maybe Lucas made it perfectly clear that he wasn't the guy for you when he walked away from your relationship'

'Brooke that wasn't his fault that was mine'

'Why is it your fault because you turned down his proposal,Peyton your not Haley and Nathan and even marriage is difficult for them so don't start blaming yourself for how your relationship ended you told him you weren't ready and he walked out of the door so now stop dwelling on Lucas Scott and be happy that's all I want for you and I think that Nate Archibald could make you happy'.

'You really like saying his last name don't you'.

'Yeah I kind of do but I still want you to be happy'.

Peyton hugged Brooke tightly

'Thanks Brooke'

'That's what I'm here for now let me pick out something for you to wear tonight'

Brooke pulled Peyton into her closet as she picked out Peyton's outfit.

'Peyton Sawyer, what kind of name is that'

Nate rolled his eyes at Blair who was laying back on a chair with a glass of white wine in her hands.

'She's a really cool girl okay, I don't care what her last name is'

'But you should the last two girls you dated had terrible surnames and one was awful what if she's like Vanessa.'

'Blair I know you aren't Vanessa biggest fan but she isn't anything like Vanessa'

Blair snorted in disgust at the very mention of Vanessa's name and walked into Chuck's bedroom, Chuck handed him a whiskey and sat opposite him

'So what is it about this Sawyer girl that's got you so hooked'

Nate shrugged

'I don't know man, she's different not Vanessa different but totally different, if see comes tonight and you get to meet her you'll see it too she's not like Blair,Serena or Vanessa, she just her, she has no expectations of me and I like that'.

'If you want I can call my investigator let him run a background check on her'

'Chuck I don't think I'm going to need your investigator with this one, so is it cool that I invited her and her friend tonight?'.

'Nathaniel it's fine I'd like to meet the girl who's got you wound up like this'.

Nate laughed as his phone rang he looked at the screen not recognizing the number

'Hello'

'Hey Nate it's Peyton I just wanted to let you know that me and Brooke my friend are coming tonight'

'Good I'm really glad'

'Well thank Brooke she wasn't exactly taking no for answer'.

'Well I thank her when I see her'

'Okay well I better start getting ready I'll see you later tonight'.

'Yeah I'll see you tonight'.

Nate hung up and turned to see Chuck looking at him with a bemused expression on his face.

'Wow this place is different'.

Brooke said as she and Peyton walked into Victrola

'It's no Tric that's for sure'

Peyton replied as she looked around the luxuriously decorated club

'We are not In Tree Hill anymore , let's get a drink'.

Peyton followed Brooke to the bar and was facing the bar when someone tapper her shoulder softly, she turned around and smiled at Nate who was standing behind them looking even more handsome that he did before even though he was dressed in a simple navy shirt and black trousers.

'You made it'

He said warmly

'Yeah I told you I would'

'Well I'm glad you did you look amazing by the way'

Peyton looked down at her outfit Brooke had forced her to wear a deep red mini dress which was open in the back and pulled in at the waist with a small black belt and she wore black ankle boots which made her legs seem much longer but he liked to think that they never ended.

'Well Thank you, but Brooke dressed me'

At the mention of her name Brooke turned round and smiled at Nate.

'You must be Nate, I've heard a lot of things about you, someone wouldn't shut up about you'.

Peyton gave Brooke a look which she ignored and which cause Nate to chuckle before smiling at Brooke

'It's nice to meet you Brooke and thank you for getting her to come out tonight'.

'It's not a problem'.

She replied and winked at Peyton.

Nate looked between them.

'Come meet my friends'.

'Sure'

Peyton smiled at him as Brooke handed her a drink and they followed Nate to a corner booth where a beautiful brunette girl sat with a stunning blonde and a handsome brunette who had on a tie.

Peyton felt like kicking herself of course Nate wasn't single and the blonde who made her feel like disappearing down a black hole was obviously his girlfriend as the two brunettes seemed to only have eyes for each other.

Brooke noticed Peyton's face change as she looked at the blonde girl who smiled at them both as she stood up to make room for them.

'Hi I'm Serena'.

Brooke smiled at her while Peyton stood there silently.

'I'm Brooke and this is Peyton'.

Peyton smiled softly at them

Blair eyed Peyton and then smiled at the girl.

'I'm Blair'

Brooke looked at Blair and smiled

'I love your dress, Dior right'.

Blair smiled warmly and ran her hand across the fabric of her dress

'You have a good eye, I love your Phillip Lim and your YSL are to die for'.

Brooke laughed

'I almost did die for them'.

Chuck was the last to introduce himself he seemed to be having a very intense argument with someone but he hung up as soon as he noticed Peyton, she reminded him of Serena but he could see what Nate meant about her being different and he looked at Nate curiously before looking at Peyton

'Hello Peyton I'm Chuck Bass'

Peyton smiled at him and nervously played with her necklaces before sitting down next to Brooke who had already started a conversation with Blair and Serena about Fashion.

Nate was at the bar when Chuck approached him

'So what do you think ?'.

He asked waiting for the judging to start.

'She is very attractive, Nathaniel but there is something familiar about her, she seems to look like another blonde we know and love so well'.

'She's nothing like Serena, Chuck at first I thought that's what my attraction to her was but it's not something else I mean yeah she's blonde and leggy but she's not Serena and even if she was I don't want Serena anymore'

'That's good to know because I think she likes you but then I also think that she thinks you are with Serena'.

Nate looked at Chuck and then over to the table where Peyton was still sitting playing with her drink and not really talking with the girls.

'Why would she think that'.

Chuck shrugged

'I don't know but if you like her you better make it clear that you and Serena aren't together'.

Nate looked at him just as Peyton walked towards the bar

'Miss Sawyer'

Chuck said as he slipped away.

'What was that about'

Nate shrugged and smiled at her.

'Nothing just Chuck being Chuck, are you having a good time'

'Yeah I am this is actually my first night out in New York and so far it's living up to it's expectations'

'This is your first night out in New York that's not right your missing out on so much'

'I know but Brooke's always working and I don't know many people here it's not like I have a tour guide

'You do now I'm going to take you out'

'Are you sure Serena won't mind'.

'Serena wouldn't care because me and Serena aren't together'.

'Oh great now I feel like a idiot'.

'Don't worry about it so what do you say to a real New York night out with a born and breed New Yorker',

'So would it be like a date'

Nate was shocked did she want him to ask her on a date

'No date, it can be two friends going out but if you want it to be a date it can be no pressure, I'm going to shut up now'

Peyton laughed a laugh that made him want to hear it again

'I'd like it if it was a date but no pressure'

'No Pressure, let me get you a drink'

She laughed as they turned to face the bar across the room Blair and Brooke where watching them.

'I like her'.

Brooke looked at Blair

'Sorry'

Blair looked at Brooke

'Sorry we are a very critical group and well the last girl he dated wasn't exactly someone I would call a friend but Peyton seems like a girl I could be friends with'.

'Peyton's the best we've been friends for 12 years and I couldn't ask for a better friend, she's been through a tough time and all I want is for her to be happy again'.

'Just like we want to see Nate happy'

They tapped champagne glasses, just as Serena returned from the bathroom.

'What are we drinking too?'.

She asked as she sat down.

'New Friends'

Blair said smiling at her and Brooke.

Peyton was sitting in the coffee shop around the corner from Columbia when Nate walked in and crept up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

'Guess who'.

He said and she smiled

'Zac Efron'.

'Hey'.

He exclaimed pretending to be hurt and she smiled at him as he put his bag down on the floor next to her's and pulled out a chair.

'How was the rest of your weekend?'.

She asked him turning of her Ipod so she could listen to what he had to say.

'It was good after the drinking that we indulged in on Friday night I spent most of my Saturday recovering and then yesterday I went to the central park to play football with my friend Dan, what about you?'.

'Well I was supposed to be recovering but my Saturday recovery involved shopping with Brooke and then yesterday I down to Brooklyn and just drew'.

'I'd love to see some of your drawing's sometime'.

She looked out of the window and he could tell that something he said had got to her even though they where still getting to know each other her every movement intrigued him.

'Are you okay'

She turned to face him her light green eyes looked almost sad and he smiled at her and the sadness seemed to fade away as she looked at him.

'Yeah it's just the last person I should my art to was Lucas'

'Oh I'm sorry'

'It's not your fault'

He looked at her and smiled

'So what's the rest of your day looking like'

'I haven't got any classes for the rest of the day why?'

'Well looks like we are in the same boat and I know I'm taking you on your big New York date on Wednesday but I was wondering if you'd like to do something now'.

She thought for a moment.

'What where you thinking?'.

'We could go back to my apartment and watch a movie and order some food'.

'What would we watch ?'.

'Quarantine'.

'That looked really good or well from the trailer's I saw it looked good'.

He chuckled

'Trailers, you really are a girl'

'What do you mean by that'

'Well I have a theory that girls only watch movies based on the how the trailer looks or the lead male, why do you think Twilight was such a big hit because of the leading male'

Peyton looked at him and then started to laugh

'Is that why you watched Twilight because of Robert Pattinson'

'No I watched it for Kristen Stewart'

They both looked at each other then started to laugh once again

'Okay enough Twilight talk, I'd like to come to yours and watch a movie with you'.

'Good but are you sure Brooke won't be upset me stealing you away from her'.

'Brooke is in the Hampton shooting her first magazine cover, she's really excited about'

'I think anyone would be excited to have the face on the cover of a national magazine''

'I can't watch it's to scary'

Peyton had head in a cushion as another person got killed

'It's all over now'

she looked up to see a man getting dragged away and she screamed

'Your such a liar'

she said as she buried her head in his chest, he looked down and couldn't help but running a hand over her hair he watched the screen faded to black

'Hey it's really over this time'

he whispered and she peered up at him

'Do you promise'

her voice was soft as she looked up into his eyes and he was blown away by the look on her face it was innocent and sexy all at the same time he had to blink twice before answering

'I promise'

she looked away from him and towards the TV where the end credits where running, She sat up and hit him with the cushion she was originally hiding behind

'Whoa what's that for'

he asked as he grabbed a cushion to protect himself with

'That was for lying to me'

she replied as she hit him one more time with the cushion but apparently Nate didn't think the fight was over and as soon as her back was turned her hit with a cushion, she jumped in shock and looked at him.

'Hey it's over'.

He shook his head at her.

'It's not over until I say it's over'.

'Fine whatever you say but don't blame me if I'm forced to hurt you'.

'Bring it on Sawyer'.

There pillow fight carried on for a while until Peyton was sitting on Nate

'Say it'.

She said and he shook his head

'Never'.

'Nate all you have to say is I won and I'll get up'.

He smirked

'I know that's all I have to say but you didn't win, you cheated'.

'How did I cheat',

'Using your womanly charms is cheating'.

'It's not my fault you can't resist me'.

She said playfully before getting up and then helping him up before picking stray feathers out of her hair.

'You missed one'.

She felt him standing behind her and her heart start to race as his hand came to her lower back and she turned and looked at him as he lowered his lips to her's slowly, she could feel his warm breath on her lips and she looked into his eyes as she let out a shaky breath just before there lips met in a soft kiss, they both pulled back and looked at each other letting there minds catch up to the fact that there stepping out of friendship territory and into something else.

'We shouldn't have done that'.

Peyton said not losing eye contact with him

'I know but I wanted too'.

'I wanted you too'.

Without any more encouragement, he leaned in and kissed her again his hand coming to her cheek as he caressed it gently as she put her hands in his hair.

They stumbled backwards there lips never disconnecting until they where laying on his black leather sofa, he rested between her legs as he ran his hands down the smooth lines of her body and she gripped his arms feeling his muscles flex involuntary under her touch.

He pulled back and looked down at her, her lips where slightly swollen from there kissing and her skin was flushed with a soft sheen but it was her eyes that made him want to kiss her again they where practically dancing as she looked at him, she leaned up and kissed him just under his jaw and he groaned and sat up and pulled her up with him so that her legs where now draped on either side of him and he smiled at her as he brought her back into kiss her, his hands going to her waist,

This maybe the first time Nate had just enjoyed the simple pleasure of kissing someone when he knew that it wasn't going to go any further than that.


	2. Melodies and Desires

**Melodies and Desires edit**

Peyton and Nate had been dating exclusively for two months now and thing between them couldn't be going any better.

They had openly put there past's out there and where shocked to find out how much they hand in common and they had both decided that they where not going to let there past's be a factor in this relationship because as far as they where concerned neither was the person they where in the past and all that mattered now was the fact that they had found each other.

Blair,Chuck,Serena and Dan where all pleased with the influence Peyton had on Nate and they had all grown very close to her and Brooke who Blair had called the sister she always wanted. 

Peyton and Brooke where getting ready for there night out.

'So where are we going?'.

Brooke called out to Peyton as she slipped on her shoes.

'I'm not sure but Nate sent me a dress so I'm guessing it's something important that he has to be at'.

'So how is that dating someone with social obligations'.

'I'm getting used to it but it's still nerve wrecking I'm meeting all these people for the first time and it's scary but it's made easier having Nate by my side and next month I'm meeting his family, he wants me to spend Christmas with his family'.

'That's a big step in any relationship'.

'Tell me about'.

The door buzzed.

'I'll get it'.

Brooke called out to Peyton who was still in the middle of getting ready, Brooke went over to the buzzer and picked up the intercom

'Hello'.

'Hey Brooke it's Nate'.

'I'll buzz you in'.

She pressed the buzzer.

'Peyton, Nate's here'.

'Okay',

Peyton called back she released her last section of hair from the curling wand and ran her fingers through her hair which she got cut early in the day and now curled it into a soft waved perfection.

She walked over to the garment bag that hung on the back of her wardrobe door and pulled down the zip.

'Hey Nate and Dan'.

Brooke said as she opened the door to Nate and found Dan behind him.

'Is she ready yet?'.

Nate asked as he walked into the apartment

'Maybe you should go check'.

She said smiling at him and he rolled his eyes at Brooke who laughed before turning to look at Dan.

Who smiled at her.

'You look nice'.

'Thank you you are looking at the first item from clothes over bro couture line'.

'Well it's very nice'.

'I know'.

There was a soft tapping at Peyton's door and then it opened and Nate walked in, she looked over her shoulder at him.

'Hi could you zip me up'.

'Sure'.

He walked up behind her and kissed the nape of her neck as he pulled the zipper up gently running his fingers up her back as he did.

'Thank you'.

She turned around and kissed him softly

'Thank you for the dress I love it'.

'I'm glad you like it I had a little help picking it out'.

They both gazed at each other the sexual tension between them was evident and though they had been taking things slowly, they both knew that the time for slowly had passed and that they both wanted each other.

Peyton sat on the edge of her bed and opened the shoe box that came with the dress.

He knelled down in front of her as he placed the black Louboutin both Brooke and Blair insisted that he buy her on her feet, before helping her too her feet.

'You ready to go'.

'Yeah can you hand me clutch'.

He passed her the black clutch that rested on her dressing table and picked up her coat.

Before following her out of the room, his hand resting on her lower back.

As they walked back to join Brooke and Dan, he played with one of the waves she hadn't pinned to one side.

'I like the haircut by the way'.

He whispered to her as they reached there friends.

The event was for a new gallery that was opening but it was also the first time Peyton was going to meet Nate's mother.

'Mum this is Peyton, Peyton this is my mum Anne'.

'It's a pleasure to meet you'.

Peyton said as she smiled politely at Nate's mother.

'You too, It's nice to put a face to the name and I must say that what I've heard about you clearly hasn't done you enough justice you are stunning'.

Peyton blushed and Nate smiled at his mum as he Peyton squeezed his hand gently.

'You two have a nice night and Peyton I hope to see you at Christmas'.

'You will see her'.

Nate said answering for Peyton who looked at him and smiled.

His mum walked away towards her friends and they turned away and headed towards Chuck and Blair who had just arrived.

Blair and Peyton hugged each other warmly, they had gotten very close not just her and Blair but her,Brooke,Blair and Serena had become quite the foursome.

'Peyton you look stunning'.

Chuck said in typical 'Chuck' fashion which Peyton had become used to.

'Nate I told you she'd look amazing in that dress and those shoes look fantastic on her'.

Blair said to Nate who smiled at Blair.

'Blair I think it's her that's made the dress and the shoes look beautiful'.

Blair looked at Nate and smiled

'You've really fallen for her haven't you'.

Blair said quietly so only Nate could here and he nodded at her.

'Yes I have'.

'It must be love'.

Peyton looked at Chuck as he handed her a drink which she took

'What must be love?'.

She asked looking at him.

'Nathaniel hasn't looked at anyone like that before, you've really got him hooked I've know him all my life and trust me when I say that he is very much in love with you'.

'How can you be so sure?'.

'Trust me he's in love with you but then again I think that your in love with him too, you just haven't said it yet'.

'You know Chuck it's not healthy the way you read people I just thought you should know that'.

He chuckled

'I know but I'm always right and beside I'm sure Blair would say the same thing'.

'That's why you and Blair are made for each other'.

He chuckled

'Well maybe you where made to become a Archibald'.

'We are both too young to be thinking about marriage'.

'Just because you had one bad proposal in the past doesn't mean the next time you won't say yes'.

She looked at him and then at Nate who was talking with Dan, just at that moment he looked away from Dan and caught her eye.

For the rest of the evening she talked people who approached her or watched Nate socialize with the people at the party he would often steal her away for stolen kisses which she didn't complain about she spent her evening talking with there friends, it was weird that they where no longer his friends or her friends they where there friends the lines had blurred and they had become on unit of people and she could see why she found it so easy to be friends with them as she thought about this she thought about how close Dan and Brooke had become and she liked that her best friend was also starting something with someone.

She had never expected Nate to come into her life but she was glad that she did after her and Lucas she never expected to be with anyone for a while but it looked like someone had other ideas and she couldn't be more happy how things had worked out with Nate.

She was standing in one of the rooms admiring the luxurious art work that lined the walls when he walked in behind her and placed his arm around her waist.

'What are you thinking about?'.

He asked her as he noticed her concentrating on something.

'Nothing and everything all at the same time'.

'What do you mean by that ?'.

'I feel more grown up but yet I feel the same, I'm seeing everything differently now'.

'Is that a good thing or a bad thing'.

'It's a good thing, it's definitely a good thing'.

She smiled and turned her head to kiss his cheek.

'Are you ready to go'.

He asked her and she nodded as he took her hand and led her out of the room.

'My place or yours'.

She asked as they walked hand in hand down the steps to the awaiting car.

'Mine'

He replied almost huskily as they got into the car and she nodded knowing what that meant but for some reason now she knew what was coming and even though she wanted it as much as he did she became very nervous as she thought that he had more experience physically than she did and this made her nervous that maybe she wouldn't live up to his expectations.

But she didn't mention it as he held her close in the car as the bright lights of the big city blurred past and soon enough he was helping her out of the car.

The doorman greeted them and she smiled at him as they headed to the lift that would take them up to his apartment.

Once they where out of the lift and inside the warmth of his apartment he entwined there hands and pulled her towards him and he could feel her hands shaking

'What's wrong?'.

He asked her as he stroked her hands with his fingers.

'Nothing'.

'Your lying, talk to me'.

'I want you, god knows how much I want you but I'm scared that I'm going to let you down'.

'How is that even possible?'.

'You have way more experience with this than I do and I don't want your expectations of me to be a complete let down'.

'Do you really think that I would be let down by you'.

She nodded

'Your crazy you know that, You think that I have these high expectations of you when I don't the only thing I want from you is you nothing more nothing less'.

She looked at him

'Are you sure you won't be let down if I'm not enough for you'.

'Trust me I don't want to be with anyone else but you plus if you want me, you have no idea how badly I've been waiting for this'.

'I have kept you waiting long enough, haven't I'.

'You are worth the wait'.

She smiled at him as he kissed her cheek.

'Why don't you go and make yourself comfortable and I'll be up in a minute'.

She nodded and turned to head to his bedroom.

Once she was in his room she looked around and sighed before taking off her shoes and leaving them by his dresser and then slowly she undid the zip and let the dress pool at her feet before hanging it over the back of a chair, she looked in the mirror and removed the clip that was pinning her hair to one side and shook her head letting dark blonde waves cascade onto her shoulders.

She could hear the sound of his footsteps coming closer to the room.

Nate opened his bedroom door to find her sitting on his bed with one of his shirts on and he smiled at her as he closed the door behind him and walked towards her as she knelled on his bed.

He stopped a few feet away from her and she reached her hand out to him.

'Come Here'.

She whispered softly and he came to stand before her and he smiled down at her as he felt her fingers slowly unbuttoning his shirt and placing kisses to his chest once she has the shirt removed from his body.

He groans deeply but let's her continue, she looks up at him with a soft yet seductive look and he leans into kiss her slowly leaning her back on the bed and coming to rest above using his arms to keep him from crushing her.

As he kisses her one of his hands runs down her neck across her chest and down her stomach as he moves the material of his shirt away from her skin.

She gasps into the kiss softly and sits up slightly helping him to remove the shirt from her and once he has rid of the shirt he throws it behind him not caring where it lands.

The rest of there clothes soon join the shirt as he lays between her legs still kissing her as his hand brush against her and she bites his lip softly as his fingers slip inside her warmth and she grips his arms as he slowly moves his fingers inside of her.

His eyes on her's and she refuses to closes her communicating with him through her eyes how much she needs this, needs him.

He moves his lips from her's and captures her nipple in his mouth and she nearly screams his name out because of how good he's making her feel.

He kisses down her stomach across her hip and down to ankles before kissing back up her body and settling between her legs and slowly pushes himself inside of her.

Her eyes close in pleasure as he moves forwards and he kisses her deeply.

He looks at her as she gasps his name in between soft moans and he brushes his hand over her face moving her hair and her eyes flutter open.

Her nails dig into his back as he thrusts into her over and over again each movement brings them both more and more pleasure.

He switch's the position and she looks down at him as he looks up at her as she moves slowly above him, he sits up his heading resting against her chest as he hold her hips.

This isn't like any other times before for him this is more something he would want to do with her forever, this was more than sex to him and he knew it was more than sex to her from her delicate movements to the sounds that left her lips what was happening between them at that moment was more than either of them had experienced before.

His lips meet her breast again as he kisses each of them as she rest her head against his hair.

'I love you'.

He hears her say between soft pants and moans and he looks up into her lust filled eyes.

'I love you, too'.

He replies to her declaration as he holds onto her hip and gently thrusts up into her body, his body his bringing her to new heights on pleasure and they can both feel it building inside of them waiting for the moment of pleasurable release that only they can give each other.

He soon has her back on her back her legs near his waist as he moves into her and she holds him closer to her, they are both shaking causing his bed to shake as they both are driven closer to the release, she angles her hips in a new way and he thrust deeper because of the delicious angle she has created so that she can feel his body against hers.

'Nate, don't stop'.

She gasps breathlessly and he can feel her body getting closer and knows that's she close as her legs wrap around her waist and he pulls her up shocking her but she loves the feeling of being held so close by him and kisses her neck as she rotates her hips to his thrusts, both of the bodies giving into the other.

The next morning she woke up to soft kisses being placed up and down her back.

'I know your awake'.

She heard him say and she turned and looked at him his hair in casual disarray and he leaned down and kissed her.

'How did you sleep?'.

He asked as he kissed her neck.

'Like a angel, you?'.

'I think it was one of the best nights sleep I've had in a while'.

'Good, Nate last night was'.

She didn't know how to get the words out and he nodded

'It was the same for me, everything you felt I felt it too and what I said I didn't say it because I felt that is what you wanted to hear I said it because it's true'.

'Thank you'.

He kissed her bare shoulder and then her neck, she shivered at the contact of his lips on her bare skin as he raised his hand to her chin turning her head gently, his hand slipped into her hair as he brought there lips together, she moaned softly as his tongue slipped into her mouth, his hand ran up her leg as they sunk back down into the bed together, she her hand on his neck as she pulled him into to deepen the kiss as she ran the other hand up and down his bicep drawing lazy patterns with her fingers, he pulled away from the kiss and just gazed at her which caused her to look away embarrassed, she didn't mean to but after Lucas she didn't expect to feel this way about anyone so soon and the way Nate was looking at her made her nervous the way she used to feel when Lucas would look at her. Nate kissed her neck softly to get her attention, she looked at him and smiled softly.

He came to lay beside her and raised his arm for her to lay on his chest.

'I love you Peyton Sawyer'.

'I love you too Nate Archibald'.

She looked at him and kissed his chest before laying back down and looking out of his windows at the view of the city.


	3. All That I Want

**All That I Want**

It was almost Christmas time in New York City the sidewalks where covered in a snow, stores where full of people trying to find that perfect present for there families or friends.

The festive season was finally near and you could smell the excitement in the air.

'It's freezing'.

Brooke exclaimed as her and Peyton found retreat in a coffee shop in Brooklyn.

She unload her bags from there shopping trip at the table she had chosen to sit at while Peyton went to get them drinks.

'Hi can I get two large hot chocolates'.

She said to the waitress who turned to face her.

'Your Peyton'.

Peyton nodded not knowing who the mystery girl was.

'Yeah have we met'.

The girl shook her head as she prepared the hot chocolate.

'Not officially but I've read about you on gossip girl'.

'Gossip what?'.

Peyton asked completely confused she had no clue what gossip girl really was she had heard Blair and Serena talk about it before but was never interested in finding out about it for herself until now.

'Gossip Girl, she's a mystery online blogger and since you've been dating Nate your pretty big news on her site'.

'Great that's all I need some blogger writing about me on her blog, fantastic so you know Nate'.

The girl nodded

'Yeah , I'm Vanessa'.

Peyton looked at the girl in front of her, so this was Vanessa she had heard about Vanessa she was part of the second love triangle Nate had found himself involved in with her and Jenny who turned out to be Dan's little sister.

'Hey, you'.

She heard Brooke say and turned to see Dan walk in and kiss Brooke all while hiding a bag behind his back which Brooke was eager to get.

'I'm going to get a coffee, do you want anything?'.

He asked Brooke who shrugged

'No Peyton's already getting me a hot chocolate but thank you for the offer but how about you give me that bag which I know is for me'.

Dan shook his head at her

'Sorry you'll have to wait two more days before I hand this over to you'.

He replied smiling at her before going over to the counter where Peyton and Vanessa where.

'Hey Peyton, I see you've met Vanessa'.

Peyton nodded and looked at Vanessa who placed two hot chocolates in front of her.

'Yes Dan, we've met that's 5.00'

She said smiling at Peyton who handed her five dollars but Dan stopped

'I'll get these and can I get my usual'.

Vanessa nodded at him and took the bill he was holding out and went to get pour his coffee.

Peyton went to join Brooke at there table leaving Dan at the counter with Vanessa, who looked at him once Peyton was gone.

'So she's different, I was expecting him to be with another upper east side princess not her'.

Dan looked at Vanessa.

'Do you not like her or something'.

'I didn't say that but I don't understand why it was wrong for him to be dating me when I was from Brooklyn but it's okay for him to be with her'.

'Nobody thought it was wrong for you to dating him'.

'Blair certainly did but from the gossip girl blast's I've seen her and Blair are pretty close and the same goes for you and her friend over there, when where you planning on telling me that you where dating rising fashion designer Brooke Davis'.

Dan looked at Vanessa and he could hear the hostility in her voice.

'I was going to tell you at Christmas because you where going to meet her, her parents are in LA for the holidays and Lily invited her to spend Christmas at the Humphrey/Van Der Woodsen home, look I know you worried about me and I thank you but I'm good and you'll love Brooke she's great'.

'We'll see, here's your coffee'.

He smiled at her and took the cup before heading back to the table.

Nate wasn't home when Peyton lugged her bag into his apartment, she took of her boots and left them by the door before taking her bag into his room.

She took her laptop out of her bag and then headed back to the lounge where she turned on the heating and lay down on his sofa with her laptop out in front of her.

Ever since Vanessa had told her about Gossip Girl she wanted to see what had been said about her.

She typed in the website, the page opened and there in front of her was a picture of Dan

'Spotted Lonely Boy shopping for a present for B.D'.

Peyton continued to scroll down the page until she found a section dedicated to her and Nate.

'Spotted P and B shopping for the boy's in there lives, rumor has is that Peyton is going to be meeting the Vanderbilt's, hope she's prepared the last girlfriend Nate took to meet his family ended up getting her heart broken'.

She continued to look at the page as she did she thought whoever this gossip girl person was really needed to get a life instead of focusing on other people's.

But from what she was seeing she was getting of lightly compared to how much gossip seemed to be focused on Nate,Serena,Blair and Chuck.

She didn't read what was being said about them because she knew that they all had there past tangles and it wasn't her place to going reading things about them that she didn't need to know or want to know.

She closed the page and opened a fresh one just as she heard the sound of the front door opening and Nate walked in.

'Peyton'

He called out her name and looked down to find her boots resting against the wall and then she was standing in front of him leaning in the doorway.

'Hey'.

She said as he walked towards her and kissed her.

'Hey, you all packed'.

She nodded as he took her hand and led her back into the lounge.

'Yes I'm all packed and ready to meet your family, I hope they like me'.

He shook his head

'Like you I think they're going love you'.

She bit her lip nervously

'I hope so'.

He kissed her head and sighed.

'They will, how was your day?'.

He asked as he leaned back pulling her with him as he turned on the TV and flicked casually through the channels.

'It was okay, I did some last minute shopping with Brooke she wanted to find the perfect present for Dan and I wanted to get you something and something for your mum and your grandfather'.

'That's sweet but there not expecting anything from you'.

'I know but I thought it would be rude to show up empty handed'.

He shook his head as he settled on watching a basketball game.

'You think to much'.

He chuckled against her hair.

The ride to the Vanderbilt's home was peaceful, Nate showed her places that he used to play as a child with Chuck as the big city slowly blurred into long roads of country.

She rested her head against his shoulder as the car drove towards the big house.

'Have I told you have beautiful you look today'.

He asked as he stroked the soft skin of her thigh with his fingers and she nodded simply and rested her hand on his.

The car came to a stop and the driver walked out to open the door for them as Peyton placed a heeled foot onto the long drive she looked up at the house in front of her in awe and for the first time she felt since dating him, she felt like a complete outcast in his world and he must have sensed that because he held her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

'I love you'.

Was all he had to say to her to calm her down

'Love you too'.

She replied as they walked towards the house while the driver unloaded the bags from the car and then followed them.

Nate pressed the bell to the house and the sound echoed from the inside to the outside, through the window Peyton could see a maid coming towards the door.

'Mr Archibald'.

She greeted him pleasantly and smiled at Peyton as Nate stepped into the house still holding her hand.

'Your grandfather is in his study'.

'Thank You, Charlotte'.

Nate said as the maid disappeared to go back to her work and he led Peyton down a long hallway that was covered in huge portraits of what she assumed was all the men in his family until they came to a stop at a door.

Nate knocked the door once

'Come in'.

Nate looked at her once and then opened the door to his grandfathers study.

William Vanderbilt was reading the newspaper when Nate walked in, he closed the paper and placed it on his desk and stood up to greet them.

'Nathaniel, it's good to see you it's been to long'.

William said warmly as he walked to embrace Nate in a hug and Peyton could see that William was very fond his grandson.

'You too grandfather'.

William nodded at him and then his eyes landed on Peyton who smiled at him.

'Is this the lovely young lady your mother has told me so much about'.

He asked Nate still looking at Peyton and Nate nodded

'Yes this is Peyton, Peyton this is my grandfather William'.

'It's nice to meet you Mr Vanderbilt'.

William chuckled and then smiled.

'Peyton it's William and it's a pleasure to meet you, my daughter hasn't stopped talking about you and I can see why my grandson is so taken by you'.

She smiled as he looked at Nate

'She is a very beautiful young lady, Nathaniel'.

'I think so'.

Nate replied knowing that she was very beautiful and that he was very lucky to have her by his side.

'I got you something, William'.

Peyton said as she opened her handbag and handed him a small wrapped present, William looked at her as he opened the present.

'My favorite Scotch how did you know'.

'Lucky guess'.

She replied as William went to put the bottle on his bar.

'How did you know that was his favorite'.

Nate whispered into her ear and she looked at him.

'It's all about the bass you know'.

She replied smiling at him and he laughed quietly.

The hours that followed where very relaxing as William spoke to Nate about college and talked to Peyton about her family, William was very sympathetic when she mentioned that she was adopted and that both her adoptive and birth mother had tragically passed on.

But he was impressed with how intelligent she was and found her wit to be charming.

Letting Nate know that he shouldn't let her out of his sight.

Nate had excused himself when he received a call from Chuck leaving Peyton alone with William who noticed her studying his exquisite art collection.

'You have a great collection of artwork'.

'I'm glad to see someone appreciates it, my late wife picked most of it but I do have my personal favorites, your a art fan'.

She nodded

'Yes and a music fan but art is my main passion, I would love to have my own gallery some day where I could sell my work'.

'That's a nice career to go into everyone needs to have a passion about something and art is fantastic line of work to go into, have you considered getting contacts in the art world'.

'I haven't really considered it before'.

She replied and he smiled at her.

'Peyton you are dating my grandson, a lot of doors have now been open for you and it's up to you to take those opportunities'.

'I know but if I was to pursue that avenue I would rather make a name for myself on my own and not because of who I'm with'.

He chuckled warmly

'You have a very strong mind of what you want that's rare to find in someone as young as you and I like that you want to make it without using the people you know I admire that.

When I heard that Nathaniel was dating again I thought that you maybe another girl born on the upper east side who only went after him because of who is but it's nice to see I was wrong, you have a strong character your independent, you remind me of my wife, she would have loved you'.

'Thank you it means a lot to me that you like I was nervous that maybe I shouldn't be myself but Nate said that you like people that speak your mind'.

William nodded

'I find that people that speak there minds are the best people in the world, you can't build a strong team with people that follow the crowd you need those who speak there minds to really build something'.

'Merry Christmas'.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, he was leaning on his side playing with her hair something he seemed to like doing when he woke up before her.

He leaned down and kissed her and she smiled at him as she sat up.

'I thought we could exchange small presents now'.

He said still playing with her hair.

'Okay, stay there'.

She got out of bed and walked over to her bag and took out a present before walking back over to the bed and handing him the gift.

'Open it'.  
>She said sweetly and he looked at her as he unwrapped his present and looked at the black book in front of him, which he opened and then looked at her.<p>

'You said you wanted to see my drawings'.

She said as he looked at her sketches some where drawn in pencil and others where in color, they where all of things she had experienced with him but one picture stood out the most and he looked at it closely.

'I drew you while you where sleeping, do you like it'.

He closed the book and placed it on the side as he nodded at her.

He kissed her before leaning over his side to open a draw and then placed a small box in her hand.

She unwrapped the box and he watched her as she opened it and the gasped.

'Nate it's beautiful'.

He smiled at her joy as she took the locket out of the box, he watched as she opened it and tears appeared in her eyes.

Inside the locket was a picture of Ellie and Anna, she looked at him as a tear rolled down her cheek which he wiped away with his finger.

'Brooke gave me the pictures and I know that you miss them, it felt right that you have them close to your heart, let me'.

She handed him the locket before turning round and twisting her hair away from her neck so that he could put the locket on for her, he closed the small clasp and she held the locket in her hand as she turned back to face him.

'I love it, thank you'.

She moved so that she was in his lap and tousled his hair with one of her hands while he held the other in his.

After they exchanged gifts they got dressed and went for a walk in the snow covered fields around the house before returning just as his mom and his cousin and his wife arrived.

Peyton told Nate that she would meet him downstairs once she had got changed, she looked at her reflection as she smoothed out the dress that Blair had brought her for Christmas when her phone rang.

'Merry Christmas '.

She smiled at the sound of Brooke's voice.

'Merry Christmas how is it at the Humphrey/Van Der Woodsens'.

She asked as she put the phone on loudspeaker so that she could finish getting ready.

'It's perfect it's made me realize how much I've missed a family Christmas, Dan's dad is so funny and Lily is stunning you can tell where Serena got her looks from, How are things for you?'.

'Great his grandfather is really charming he made me feel really welcome I haven't meet his cousin yet I'm still getting ready at the moment'.

'Well it sounds like your have a good time, I better let you finish getting ready but I'll see you in a few days for New Years'.

'Yeah, tell Serena and Dan I say merry Christmas, Love you '.

'I will do tell Nate the same from me Love you '.

Peyton ended the call and looked at her reflection satisfied with the way she looked and headed out of the room and downstairs.

She walked into the room to hear Nate talking about her but he stopped when he heard her enter the room.

Anne smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

'Peyton you look lovely it's good to see you again and thank you for the book I look forward to reading it'.

'I wasn't sure if you would like it but I'm glad you do'.

'I'm always in the garden, so the book was a perfect choice'.

She turned as Nate walked towards her with his cousin and his wife.

'Tripp, Maureen I'd like you both to meet my girlfriend Peyton'.

Tripp looked at Nate and then at Peyton.

'It's nice to meet you'

He said smiling at her.

'Likewise'.

Maureen smiled at her

'It's pleasure to meet you Peyton but it's also nice to have another female to talk to because when these two are together it's all football, politics and business'.

Peyton smiled

'Well I'm glad to help'.

William walked into the room and smiled at them

'It's time to exchange presents'.

She followed Nate into the large lounge that had was home to a very large tree which was surrounded by a pile of presents as she looked closer she noticed that her name was on a few presents and she looked at Nate who shrugged as they sat down and William started to pass out the gifts that where there.

By the end of it Peyton was loaded down with dresses all from Anne which she knew Brooke would want to borrow, Nate had had splurged on her quite a bit giving her concert tickets and books by artist he knew she loved and other things that he told her where actually presents for him which where waiting for her back at his apartment.

Christmas went past smoothly, after spending 2 more days at his grandfather's house, they went to his home in the Hampton's where Nate gave her a key, explaining that it was just in case she wanted to get away from the city on day's when he wouldn't be around she could come there and just get some time alone.

But soon enough it was the 31st of December and they where back in New York.

Brooke had decided to throw a party to celebrate not only the New Year but both her deals at Bendel's and Saks.

Peyton was creating a playlist for the night when Brooke walked into her room holding up three dresses.

'Which one should I wear tonight?'.

Peyton looked up at the choice Brooke was holding up in front of her and she pointed at the hot pink mini dress which was from Clothes over Bros.

'That's the perfect one for tonight'.

'That's what I was thinking I just needed a second opinion'.

Peyton laughed as she saved the playlist and stood up and walked over to her wardrobe to pick something to wear.

'Don't bother looking, a delivery just came for you I swear you have more designer's in your closet than I do and that's not right, that boy is spoiling you rotten'.

Peyton looked at Brooke

'I told you, you can borrow whatever you like'.

'I know you did that's why I'm borrowing the Brian Atwood pumps'.

Peyton rolled her eyes as she leaned down to pick up the box with the shoes and handed it to Brooke who smiled as she walked out of the room with Peyton behind her.

Peyton walked over to the Garment bag that had a note attached, she opened the small envelope and took out the note

_Wear this tonight because your going to look amazing_

_Love_

_N_

She put the note back in the envelope as she unzipped the garment bag, Brooke gasped in amazement at the white Alexander Wang dress that Peyton was running her fingers over.

'Alexander Wang, seriously that boy is spoiling you rotten'.

She heard Brooke mumble but then Brooke sighed.

'But it's about time you had a guy treat you right and you deserve to be seen in the best but promise me I can borrow this dress one day'.

Peyton looked at Brooke and nodded

'Yes you can borrow it',

Brooke grinned and then looked at the clock

'I told Serena we'd meet her and Blair are you ready to go get pampered my treat'.

'I thought I was being spoiled'.

'That's by Nate I only spoil you on your birthday and today so don't get used to it now come on'.

'So what are you wearing tonight?'.

Serena asked Brooke who was in the middle of getting her nails painted.

'I'm wearing a exclusive design from clothes over Bro's with Peyton's Brian Atwood's, what about you?'.

Serena laughed

'I'm wearing the red leather dress by Balmain with my new Jimmy Choo's'.  
>While Serena and Brooke where talking about clothes Peyton was getting her dried while talking to Blair about her Christmas in Paris with Chuck.<p>

'So I heard you where quite the hit with the Vanderbilt's over Christmas and that Anne treated you to 6 dresses I heard Wang,Lang,Lim and Lanvin where her choices for you'.

'Where did you hear that oh wait let me guess Gossip Girl, god is there any aspect of my life she doesn't know about'.

Blair laughed and looked at her.

'It comes with the territory, you come into New York and bag yourself one of the elite, your best friend is a upcoming fashion superstar, it was only a matter of time before Gossip Girl started blogging about you but your lucky she hasn't got any real dirt on you, right now you and Nate are the IT couple it was me and Chuck for a while but now it's you and Nate and it's up to you what you do with that status'.

'I don't want it, I'm just Peyton Sawyer ex cheerleader from Tree Hill, there is nothing blog worthy about me and even if there was trust me it's not that interesting'.

The sound of Hot Mess pumped through out the apartment which was full of people from models that worked with Brooke to people that Peyton had become friends with at college.

The party was alive and kicking.

'I knew you'd look hot as hell in that dress'.

Peyton smirked at the sound of his voice and turned round to find him casually leaning in the doorway dressed in head to toe black and she felt herself swoon as she walked towards him, he spun her around and draped his hand over her waist caressing her skin through the fabric.

'Hi'.

He said against her skin as he kissed the nape of her neck.

'Get a room you two or come and join the party'.

They both looked at Brooke as she walked past and smiled at them.

'She has a point maybe we should'

'Get a room'.

'No Nate join the party and then we can get a room because there is a high chance that I'm wearing some pretty sexy lingerie under this dress which I could use your help with'.

'Oh really'.

'Really but first let's party'.

There was only 20 minutes till midnight when Serena came up with a plan.

'It's Brooke and Peyton's first New Years in New York we are in the wrong place for the countdown, I think we should go to Time Square'.

Dan looked at Serena

'That's sounds like a good idea'.

'What sounds like a good idea?'.

Brooke asked as she walked over to them with a drink in her hands.

'Times Square'.

'I'd loved to go Times Square but we'd never get there in time'.

Serena laughed as she looked at Brooke

'Do you forget we are with Chuck Bass if we want to be in Times Square we will be in Times Square now drink your drink, get your coat and let's go'.

Brooke looked at Serena and then at Dan who was stroking her hand.

'Times Square'.

That was how they found themselves in Times Square two minutes before the ball dropped.

'So are you looking forward to saying goodbye to this year ?'.

He asked her as they stood in the middle of a bustling crowd surrounded by there friends.

She looked at him and nodded

'Yes and No, this year has been crazy I got my heart broken and then I met you and the last 4 months have been the best of the year, so I'm glad to say goodbye to the past but I'm happy that I'm going to spend my last few moments of this year with you, what about you what's been your highlight of the year'.

He looked at her and then smiled

'The moment got you into bed'.

She hit his arm playfully

'No seriously, my highlight was meeting you a girl that not only my friends love but that I love too'.

She kissed him gently and smiled

'That's my highlight too and I'm looking forward to seeing in the new year with you and going home with you and waking up with you, just everything with you I'm looking forward too'.

He looked into her soft green eyes that where sparkling with love and amazement all around him he could hear the countdown begin but he wasn't losing her focus.

The sound of fireworks and cheering was all around them as the clock struck midnight showing the start of the New Year and she smiled at him

'Happy New Year, handsome'.

He smirked at her as he leaned into kiss her passionately

'Happy New Year, baby'

**Please Review it makes me happy and when I'm happy I write more so please review**


End file.
